Naminé and Joey Season 3
by The Director 999
Summary: This series just gets more and more insane every time! It will not die! Naminé X OC, Kairi X OC, OC X OC and other pairings not involving OC's. Read and review, please!
1. From Where We Left Off

Naminé & Joey

Season 3, Episode 1

From Where We Left Off

~8:47 am, Saturday, February 22nd, 20XX~

Joey rolled over. He felt a hand draped over his body. His eyes just barely opened, letting him see a beautiful girl, smiling in her sleep. He smiled back. "Hey." The girl opened her eyes in a beautiful fashion, making her seem even more amazing.

"Hey." She edged closer and pecked Joey. "How did you sleep?"

Joey shrugged. "Okay, I guess." She rolled even closer to Joey.

"Just okay?" She started to whisper in his ear. "What? Did I not do something right?" Joey turned red.

"No, it's not that, it's just..." He began to stutter. "I mean... you... I..."

She giggled. "It's okay, I know that I'm awesome." Joey laughed.

"Yes, you are." Joey pecked her on the cheek.

She slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna get changed, I think your clothes are somewhere in that giant pile on the ground," she said, jokingly.

"Okay," Joey replied. He stood up and walked around the room. He hugged the girl from behind. She smiled.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"Just because." Joey chuckled. "You know, ever since last week, you've had a major self-confidence boost."

She giggled. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious," Joey said back. "You act like you can do pretty much anything. What changed?" The girl placed her hands on Joey's.

"I guess..." she started. "I guess I just got to know myself better." She smiled to herself. "I finally know what I want in life. I can make decisions for myself. Do what I want to do, and not what other people want me to do." She turned around. "And I guess that I have to thank you for that." She leaned forward and kissed Joey again. "Seriously, though, I need to get changed, so do you." She smiled again. "C'mon."

~Like, Five minutes later~

Joey walked downstairs, jumping over the last step. He looked up, seeing Rikku sitting at the kitchen bar. Joey walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the food. Rikku looked up at him. "Hi, Joey." Joey turned around, an apple in his mouth.

"Heh, Rkkoo..." He paused and took the apple out of his mouth. "Hey, Rikku. What's up?" She smiled.

"Not much. Just eating." Joey held up his apple.

"Do you want one?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm good. Thanks, though." Joey nodded.

"Okay." He took another bite of the apple. "Today's your last day on the islands, right?" Rikku nodded slowly.

"Yeah, why?" Joey raised his arms.

"Well, we should throw you a going-away party, a thanks-for-coming party, something, anything, work with me, girl." They both smiled.

Kairi started to sneak up behind Joey. His ears perked up at the last second and he spun around. Kairi lunged forward and embraced him in a giant attack-hug. "Joey!" She yelled, enthusiastically. She kissed him on the cheek.

Joey blushed. "Can you please not do that so often?"

"Keep trying to convince me you're not gay, you're doing a great job." Joey chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." As if on cue, Naminé walked downstairs. She poked her head around the corner, seeing Joey pinned to the ground. He mouthed out the words 'help me'. Naminé smiled.

"Hey, guys," she said. Kairi immediately rolled off of Joey.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" Naminé picked Joey off of the floor.

"Not much. What's new with you guys?"

They all chatted for a few minutes. Rikku eventually left to finish packing her suitcase, Kairi offering to help. Naminé turned to Joey, who still hadn't finished the apple he had started ten or so minutes ago. She smiled.

"That's really nice, you know," Joey said. Naminé slowly came back into reality.

"What? What are we talking about?" Joey chuckled.

"Your smile. It's nice, I don't see it too often." Naminé giggled.

"There's just not a whole lot to be happy about these days." Joey smiled.

"Sure there is. You just need to look harder." Naminé nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She spun around and placed her back against Joey's chest. "I still have you, don't I?" Joey nodded.

"Of course. And you always will." Naminé giggled.

"You have the cheesiest lines ever." Joey smiled.

"Yeah, I realized that a long time ago."

~About twenty minutes later~

~Give or take~

Naminé and Joey stood by the door. "So when's the next time we can hang out?" She asked.

Joey looked at the nearby calendar. "Um... does tomorrow work at all?"

Naminé thought out loud. "Sunday... Sunday..." The thought dawned on her. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it will. I've got a friend to see." She looked at the calender. "How about Tuesday after school?"

"Tuesday I have work. Does Wednesday work?"

"Wednesday my mom's taking me and Kairi to that new movie. That one with the seven evil guys and the nerd."

"Right. That one." They both paused. "I think that's pretty much it." Naminé frowned.

"So I guess I'll see you on Friday, then? Like usual?" Joey nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled. "Well hey, there's always school, you know?" Naminé returned the smile.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." They quickly kissed, Naminé still smiling. "Well, I'll see you Monday, then." Joey nodded.

"Yeah." He waved as he closed the door behind him.

~6:03 am, Monday, February 20 something. 24Th? Yeah, I think it's the 24th.~

Joey fumbled for the alarm in the dark. "Go off, stupid beeping demon."

There was a loud thumping on one of the walls. Kirari. "Will you shut off that damned alarm? It's been going off for three minutes!"

"Zexion doesn't have a problem with it," Joey said, half-asleep.

"Actually, yes, I do." Joey leapt up in fear. He turned on the ceiling lights. Zexion was sitting on the small couch on the opposite side of Joey's room.

"Jesus Christ, man, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Zexion closed his book. "And if you've had such a problem with my alarm clock, why didn't you shut it off?"

Zexion stood up and walked out of the room. "I dunno." Joey gave Zexion an evil stare. One that cannot be put into words. So don't think too hard about it. Finally, he picked up a book from the other half of his bed and slammed it onto the alarm clock.

"I hate that thing."

~Later that day~

~Like, 8:15-ish~

Joey arrived at school a little late. No one was in sight, making Joey a little uneasy about entering one of the buildings. He slowly opened the door to the main building, greeted by a tall, ominous teacher. "Hello, Mr. Thompson."

"Hey, Mr. Barrett! What's up?" The man grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him through the building to the chairs outside the principal's office.

"Five tardy slips in a row, I believe that's a visit to the principal's office, am I wrong?"

"Well..." Joey felt the tug on his arm get tighter. "No, no sir. Not at all." He dropped Joey in a chair.

"Good, then I trust he'll meet with you shortly." The man walked off, not bothering to look back.

Joey sighed. He heard a giggle come from the seat next to him. He turned his head to see a beautiful girl with wavy, blonde hair. She wore a blue skirt, white blouse, small blue jacket, and black stockings. Joey smiled. "Hi there, how did you end up here?" The girl smiled back.

"It's my first day, they wanted me to come by here and get my schedule." Joey nodded.

"Well then, welcome to Destiny High." He held out his hand. "I'm Joey, Joey Thompson." The girl took his hand, although instead of shaking it, she just held it.

"Maria Rose." Joey blushed a bit.

"Well, Maria, it's a real pleasure to meet you." She giggled again.

"The pleasure's all mine." Joey strained to remember why that sounded so familiar to him. He disregarded it, thinking it didn't matter.

The principal stuck his head out of the door. "Miss Rose, we can talk, now."

Maria stood up and started to walk in the room. "Oh!" Joey said at the last second. Maria turned around.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you get fifth lunch, that's the really fun one." She smiled again.

"Is that your lunch?"

Joey nodded. "Yes, that's why it's the fun lunch." She giggled again.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at lunch, then." She waved as she stepped into the office, the door shutting behind her.

Joey sunk into his chair. "I make a new friend every day..." he said to himself.

~About 45 minutes later~

~Plus two hours~

The bell rang again. It was about 11 o'clock, the end of third period. Joey stepped out of the classroom, shortly followed by Naminé. They chatted as they walked down the halls together, not really noticing the people around them.

Joey eventually head a voice in his ear. "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to room 208?" Joey spun around.

"Sure, I'm heading there now." He then saw where the voice came from. "Maria! Hey!" She smiled, half-waving.

"Hey, Joey." Naminé turned around.

"Hi, I don't think we've met," she said to Maria, the tiniest bit of spite in her voice.

"Hi, I'm Maria. Maria Rose." She held out her hand.

Naminé shook her hand slowly. "I'm Naminé Heart, I'm Joey's girlfriend." Maria smiled.

"Really? That's so sweet. I really just met him this morning, so I guess I have a lot to learn." Naminé nodded.

"Yeah, guess so." Joey pointed down the hall.

"Hey, guys, we should really get going." Naminé nodded.

"Yeah, we should." She refused to take her eyes off of Joey.

~12 seconds later~

Naminé walked to the staircase. "Well, I'll see you at lunch, Joey." Joey smiled.

"Okay. Bye, then." He leaned in and pecked Naminé on the forehead. "See you later!" He waved as she disappeared down the staircase.

Maria smiled. "You two make a cute couple."

"You think so?" Joey asked.

"Of course. You two totally suit each other." Maria clutched her books to her chest. "I really wish that I could meet someone as nice as you are," she said quietly.

Joey chuckled. "Well if you want to meet someone who is exactly like me, why not be friends with _me_, instead?"

Maria giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way, before." She looked up at him. "You are an awesome friend, you know."

"Oh really?" Maria nodded.

"Yeah. Even though I only met you this morning, I have a feeling you and I are gonna be great friends." Joey smiled.

"Thanks, Maria, I really needed that."

"No problem. Now come on, we're really gonna be late for class." She started to sprint. "Bet I'll beat you there!"

"You don't even know where it is!" Joey called after her as he started to run too.

~Noon~

~ish~

Maria and Joey walked out of the classroom as the bell rang. "So?" Joey asked.

"So what?"

"Is French terrible or what?" Maria smiled.

"Yeah, it is pretty bad." She spun around, walking backwards while talking to Joey. "So what now, lunch?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, do you know where that is?"

Maria flipped to a page in her notebook. "I think so, is it that big building on the left side of the school?"

"Yeah, that's it." Maria giggled.

"Well yay, then."

Joey thought to himself. "Hey, do you want to hang out on Wednesday?" Maria's cheeks turned bright red.

"Um... I..." She smiled. "Sure, I'd love to." Joey nodded.

"Awesome. So I guess I can just drive you around after school. Does that work?" Maria nodded.

"Yeah, that works." She bit her lip. "Will Naminé mind?"

Joey shook his head. "She shouldn't, I mean we're just friends." Maria nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The halls started to empty. Maria looked around, noticing that there was almost no one around. She turned back to Joey, who seemed to be looking the other way. There was a look in her eyes that Joey could easily recognize, if he tried. She shook her head, smiled, and started walking.

"Come on, let's go. I'm hungry." Joey nodded.

"Alright, I'm coming."

_Author's Notes_

_So yeah. That's the first part. Of, like, six or seven. I actually like this part a lot. It introduces a character that I've been waiting to use since, like, 2008. I also decided to make this part somewhat funny, because I seem to write that better than romance stuff. Which doesn't make a lot of sense, but still. I never really did make a lot of sense._

_Actually, I thought of this part at the last second. This season was supposed to start off at the next episode (Or the one after that, I'm still not too sure if I want to add an extra, extra chapter or not)._

_So I guess the rest of the season is already written, I just need to type it. I'll get to that soon. In the meantime, be sure to leave reviews so I know what you think. I need to know what you all think._

_Well that's about it._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Unintentionally A Problem

Naminé & Joey

Season 3, Episode 2

Unintentionally a Problem

~4:00 pm, Wednesday, February 26th, 20XX~

Maria stood up to close her locker. As she closed it, she saw Joey waiting behind the door. She leapt back in surprise. "Jesus, Joey, don't do that!" After a few seconds, she smiled, and soon she was laughing along with Joey. "So what's up?" She said, after calming down.

"Not much." Joey smiled. "Ready to go?"

Maria blinked, not sure what to say. "Oh, right, we're hanging out today." She laughed. "Sorry, I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Well if you don't want to hang out, then-"

"No! That's not it at all! I'd love to hang out! Let's go hang out now." She started walking down the hall, Joey soon following after.

~A few minutes later~

Joey unlocked his car, opening a door for Maria. "Thank you," she said kindly. Joey ran to the other side of the car and hopped in. As he started the car, he noticed that Maria looked very uncomfortable.

"If you want to lean the chair back, the switch is on the right." She did that. "Sorry, Nami likes the chair in some crazy position all the time." She giggled.

"Nah, it's fine," she said calmly. She looked around the car, observing the things behind her on the back seat. "What's In there?" she asked, pointing to a giant brown case.

"That's my trumpet. I thought we had band practice today, but we didn't."

"You're in a band?"

"Not _a_ band, just band. Like, after-school band. Like for school stuff." He smiled. "It's actually a lot of fun." He looked at Maria. "You play an instrument?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I always thought people in band to be kinda geeky." She paused. "I used to play guitar, but I don't really do that as much anymore..." She looked in the back again. "Is that hat yours, too?"

Joey chuckled. "Yeah, Nami gave it to me for my birthday. I swear, though, it must have been a joke gift." He pulled the car out of the parking spot and started to drive on the road.

"Why's that?" Maria asked.

"Because it's made of 100% paper. If I wear that on even a slightly-moist day, it crumbles. And it's apparently rude to wear hats while I'm inside or eating, so that's one less place to wear it." He smiled. "But it's okay because I'm a trumpet player. Everyone knows that trumpet players need to have cool hats or fedoras or whatever."

"I think it looks nice."

"That's what everyone else thinks, too." Joey turned at the corner, heading toward town. "Everyone steals it all the time. Most of the pictures on my camera are of other people wearing my hat, Nami included. I'm pretty sure she got the hat more for herself than me." He laughed. "But damn, she looks amazing in it."

Maria giggled. "It sounds like you two are really close."

Joey nodded. "Yeah. I've known her for a long, long time. Like, three, four years. She's my best friend..." Joey's voice faded out after a short while. He seemed focused on the road. "I'm sorry," he said after five or so minutes, "where did you say you wanted to go?"

"Um... I didn't, really." Joey smiled again. "Can we get something to eat quickly, I don't think I got enough at lunch."

"Absolument," he said with an almost unnoticeable French accent.

~That Cafe~

~No, really, that's what it's called~

"Are you enjoying your sorry excuse for a muffin?" Joey asked.

Maria giggled. "Yeah, it's actually kinda good."

"You don't eat enough muffins, then. These people make horrible muffins." The girl at the counter threw a stack of napkins at Joey. He turned around and half-waved. "Love you too, Claire." He slowly turned back. "Can we leave now, she's in a mood." His face dramatically changed.

Maria nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I can eat in the car."

"Great, let's go." He stood up quickly, took Maria by the arm, and softly pulled her out of the cafe.

When they were safely in the car, they both sighed a sigh of relief, Maria still slowly eating the muffin.

Joey turned to his side. "Wanna see a movie?"

~An hour and a half later (plus previews)~

"That kinda sucked."

"That really sucked," Joey said back.

"I guess so, but was it really that horrible?"

"It's not that it was bad, it just didn't make sense."

"What part didn't make sense?"

"All of it after the first ten minutes."

They started walking in different directions. Maria turned to Joey. "Didn't you park this way?"

Joey turned around, slowly walking backwards. "Yeah, but I have another thirty minutes on the meter. C'mon, let's go shopping."

Maria smiled, darting after Joey.

~One (1) Hour Later~

Maria looked at the clock in the car. She suddenly remembered something. "Crap, I'm supposed to be home now."

"Now now, or in less than five minutes now?"

"Less than-"

"Where do you live?"

"Um, take a left a few blocks up-"

"Hang on, that light two blocks ahead just turned yellow."

Within two minutes, Joey pulled up in front of Maria's house. It was an old-styled house, much like Joey's only... you know, older. Maria fixed her hair in the side mirror. "Well, that was... extremely quick."

"Thank you," Joey said. He smiled, seeing Maria smiled to herself. "We should do this again some time."

Maria giggled. "Sure. Does Friday work?"

Joey paused. "Friday is kind of a me and Naminé thing."

"Oh." She paused, and soon smiled again. "That's okay. I understand." Another pause. "But yeah, we should definitely do this again." She grabbed her backpack out of the trunk and walked to her house. She suddenly stopped and turned around. "Joey, what's your number?"

Joey fumbled for his phone. "Um..." He pressed a button, lighting up the screen. "Crap, Nami texted me over an hour ago." He looked up at Maria. "Um, how about I just give it to you in school, I really have to go."

Maria nodded, smiling. She quickly took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Joey. "Well here's mine, you can just tell me yours over the phone."

Joey nodded. "Okay. Thank you!" And with that, he drove away.

~At the next convenient place to stop the car~

Joey opened his phone again. He tapped a few buttons and scanned the message.

_'Mom canceled. We can hang out today. U still free?'_ Another new message. _'Joey? Where r u? Call me! 3'_

Joey texted back as fast as he could.

_'Sorry, spent day with friend. Can we still hang out?'_

Moments later, he got a response.

_'What friend?'_

He sighed. He wasn't sure how she would respond.

_'__Maria'_

In a manner of seconds, he got a call.

"Joey?"

"Hey, Nami."

"You spent the day with Maria?"

He paused. "Yeah, why?"

There was a pause on the other line. It seemed to last longer than his pause. "Can you come over? Like, now-ish?"

"On my way."

"Okay."

"I love you!"

She hung up.

"Shit."

~Naminé's house, ten minutes later~

Joey knocked on the door. He felt out of breath for some reason. Naminé opened the door a few seconds later. There was an awkward pause. "Hi," he said.

"Hi." She opened the door wider. "Come in, it looks cold out there."

Joey smiled. "Thank you." He walked inside, Naminé slowly shutting the door behind him.

"You can just sit on the couch. You want some tea?" Joey thought it over for a few seconds.

"Sure, I guess."

In a few minutes, they were both sitting on the couch. Naminé crossed her legs. "Um... Joey?" She asked, almost fearfully.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you hang out with Maria today?"

Joey scratched his head slightly. "I just wanted to get to know her better. You know, meet new people and stuff."

Naminé bit her lip. "Did you cheat on me?"

Joey's heart beat slower. "What?" He paused. "Nami, of course not. I would never ever do that. Why would you even think-" She started to cry. "Nami, please, I didn't, really." He moved closer to her, holding her head in his arms. "Nami..."

She eventually stopped, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I... I guess I just have trust issues sometimes. I... I don't really know what to believe anymore." She sniffled.

"Nami, you have nothing to worry about, I'll always be here for you."

She paused. "Maybe..." She went silent.

"What?"

More silence. "Maybe... we should take a break... from each other..."

The world suddenly shattered around them. "What?"

_Author's Notes_

_Yeah. That's about it. Sorry this took three months to write. Especially because it took me one day. Really, really bad planning on my part._

_But... um... yeah. This is basically what the point of the third season is. That thing that just happened. So yeah. That's everything I have to say right now. Sorry again._


	3. The Way Life's Meant to Be

Joey & Naminé

Chapter 3-3

The Way Life's Meant to Be

"What do you mean, we should take a break?" Joey's voice sounded drained of all emotions. All that was left was a depressed shell.

"I just think..." Naminé paused. "Maybe we aren't... right for each other... anymore..." Joey's eyes filled with tears.

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you wouldn't mind if I hung out with a girl friend. You hang out with boys all the time and I don't mind."

"Well... you're different." Joey felt offended.

"What does that mean?"

Naminé buried her eyes in her arms. "I've been hurt before. I didn't know if you were going to do the same to me..."

"But I didn't!" They both paused. "Did I?"

Naminé started crying. "Joey, this isn't easy for me, either. I just..." she sniffled. "I don't want to get hurt again..."

"So instead you're going to hurt both of us?" Joey tried his best to come back with a convincing argument, but he couldn't think of anything.

They both stopped talking.

Joey stood up. "Well I'm sorry for everything." He sounded sincere. "I'll just leave you alone forever now." He started walking to the door. "Bye, Nami."

As he opened the door, Kairi walked in.

"Oh. Sorry, Joey, I was just-" She looked up. "Are you alright? You're crying?" Joey slipped past her and walked to his car. "Joey!" Joey drove away. Kairi turned back to Naminé. "What happened? Why is he-" Kairi walked closer to Naminé. "Oh my God, you're crying too."

Naminé barely nodded.

"Naminé, what happened?" She was silent. "Please, Nami, please tell me. I want to help you."

Naminé bit her lip. "I..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I broke up with him."

Kairi didn't exactly know what to feel at that moment. This was the time she had waited for, but she could clearly see the hurt on her sister's face. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am." She placed a hand on Naminé's back. "I know you'll find someone twice as great as him some day."

Naminé sniffled again. "Kairi, what if I'm just making a horrible mistake? I mean, should I take him back and just pretend nothing happened?"

Kairi had no idea what to say. "I think..." she paused too. "I think that... you made the right choice..."

Naminé looked up at Kairi. Kairi could see the tears streaming down her face. "You think so?"

Kairi sighed. She knew she was making the wrong decision. "Yeah, I think so. You're better off without him."

Naminé cried some more. "Then why do I feel so awful?"

Kairi patter her back. "It's just hard right now. Over time it'll get easier, and you'll eventually just completely forget about him. And you'll feel so much better." Kairi stood up. "Want anything for dinner?"

Naminé shook her head. "No, I'll be in my room if you need me." She stood up and slowly started walking to her bedroom. When she was at the top step of the staircase, she slowly turned around. "Kairi?"

Kairi looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can you promise me that you won't date Joey, at least not until I feel better about all of this?"

_Shit._ "Sure."

Naminé smiled, if only for a second. "Thank you." She turned back around and started to make her way to her bedroom.

Kairi waited until she heard the door shut. "Dammit!" She shouted quietly. "This sucks, not only is she depressed, but I can't date him either..." She thought to herself. "Maybe I can cheer her up..." She sighed. "Who am I kidding, she's in one of her moods. She's never gonna feel better." She turned on the oven and started making dinner.

~Thompson Residence~

~Ten minutes later~

~Yeah, no joke this time. This is a tragic event~

Kirari heard a loud crashing sound come from outside. She ran to the door to see what was going on. "Joey, what happened?" She called to the car in the driveway.

Joey stepped out of the car, surprisingly unharmed, and waddled inside. "Sorry, I thought I saw something in the road." He collapsed on the couch as soon as he walked through the door.

Misa turned around from her desk in the other corner of the room. "Joey?" She stood up and walked over to the depressing mass on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Kirari asked.

Joey sniffled. "Naminé..." He paused. "Naminé broke up with me."

The entire room went silent.

"She did what?" Kirari sounded a tiny bit angry. "That evil little-"

"No, it's not her fault. Don't be mad at her."

Misa looked down at Joey. "You mean _you_ did something? What happened?"

Joey shook his head, his face still imprinting on a couch cushion. "I really don't want to talk about it. Not now."

Misa smiled. "Okay. When you're ready to talk, just let me know." She patted him on the head and walked back to her desk.

Kirari bent over next to Joey. "Want some dinner? Maybe it'll get your mind off of Naminé."

Joey stood up and walked away. "No, I'll be in my room if you need me." He walked slowly up the stairs and into his room.

Joey and Naminé felt pretty much the same. They both curled up into balls and pulled the covers to their heads. They both sighed one last time, and prayed for a better tomorrow.

~Tomorrow~

Joey woke up at around 7:00. Kirari was shaking him slightly. "Sorry, I shut off your alarm. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go to school today or not."

Joey rolled over. "I think I'll stay home, just for today."

Kirari half-smiled. "Alright." She patted Joey's shoulder and walked out of the room.

~At School~

Maria bumped into Kairi in the halls. She smiled. "Hi."

Kairi barely waved. "Hey."

"Are you okay? It seems like something's bothering you."

Kairi pressed her fingers against her eyes. "My sister is being a total bitch to me and to her boyfriend. I think that maybe they're done for good, but really, I have no idea."

Maria took a closer look at Kairi. "You look familiar..." She smiled. "Are you Naminé's sister?"

Kairi sighed, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I am. And if you don't mind, I'm gonna be late for-"

"What happened to her and Joey?"

Kairi clearly didn't feel like talking, but this girl refused to stop asking questions. "They... got into this big fight or whatever and then she totally broke his heart. And the worst part is that she won't let me have him, and she's being all lazy and depressing and shit. She doesn't feel like doing anything."

Maria bit her lip. "Oh God, I hope it didn't have anything to do with me..."

Kairi paused. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Maria held out her hand. "I'm Maria. Maria Rose."

Kairi continued walking, ignoring the gesture. "I'm Kairi. Of course, I guess you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Kairi sighed. "No, I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a little on edge because I couldn't sleep last night because my sister was crying all night long. After a while it stops being cute and it just gets annoying."

Maria pouted. "Aw, I'm sorry..."

Kairi scoffed. "Don't be. You don't have to live with her."

Maria smiled. "I actually think that would be nice." Kairi turned around. "She always seems so happy, and she's so nice to everyone. I feel jealous of you and Joey, being so close to a person like that."

Kairi smiled. "Really? I thought you were jealous of Naminé because she's so madly in love with Joey."

Maria's cheeks turned red. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Because everyone loves Joey. He's just..." Kairi paused. "I really don't know what it is about him. I mean, he's not the best looking guy out there, and he's not that smart." She paused again, this time smiling. "But he's just so nice to everyone. It's like..." She looked ahead, away from Maria. "Being around him... he always seems like the center of joy in the room. He's always happy and stuff and..." It suddenly dawned on her. "And that's why he and Naminé are so great for each other..." She stopped walking and went silent. "What have I done?"

~4:30~

_*beeeeeeep_

"_Hey Joey, It's Maria. A friend gave me your number, 'cause, you know, you weren't in school today... I missed you... Um... if you're there, please pick up. Unless you're really busy or whatever. That's fine. I... I'll just see you later. Call me back!"_

Joey sighed, placing the phone back on its stand. There still wasn't a call from Naminé. '_Maybe she really doesn't want to see me anymore..._', he thought. A few minutes later, the phone started ringing again. Joey looked at the caller ID. _Naminé – Home_. He reached for the phone and held it to his ear. "Nami?"

"Hey Joey."

Joey paused. "Hi Kairi."

There was a long silence. "Can we talk?"

Joey breathed in, his body aching of dehydration. "Sure..."

Kairi smiled. "Well, first off, I just want to say that I'm really sorry for everything that's happened to you lately. I can't help but feel like it was partly my fault." She paused. "Probably because it is," she said under her breath.

"Thanks, but it's not your fault."

Kairi felt a little better. "Thank you." She figured that one lie might make him feel better. "You know, she's doing a lot better now. She might go to school tomorrow. Maybe you should too. It'll make everyone feel better."

Joey shook his head. "I think I'll just stay here. I don't really want to see her yet."

Kairi sighed. "Joey, you're only making this harder for the both of you. You have to learn that it's okay to move on."

Joey shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. Not now."

"Joey-"

"I'll talk to you later, Kairi. Good bye."

"Wait a min-!" He hung up.

Kairi fell onto her back on the couch. "Dammit all..."

~Saturday, March 1st~

Naminé sat by the phone. "Maybe _I_ should call _him_..." She stood up and paced around her bedroom. "I mean, I don't think he's gonna be calling back anytime soon..." She fell back onto her bed, pulling out strands of her hair. "God, what did I do?" She covered her face with a pillow. "Aaaagh... This is driving me crazy..." She paused. "I just hope he's okay... I need to hear his voice..."

And with that, the phone rang.

Naminé sat up immediately and ran across her room to the phone. "Hello?"

~Ten minutes later~

Joey knocked on Naminé's front door. A few seconds later, Kairi opened it up, smiling at the sight of the boy. "Hey. It's good to see you."

He faked a smile. "Thanks. Is Naminé home?"

Kairi sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Joey..." She paused. "Here, come in, sit down, whatever."

"Why? Where is she?"

Kairi was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "She's moved on..."

Joey felt weak. "What... do you mean?"

Kairi motioned Joey inside. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down or anything, because-"

"Kairi. What happened?" There was a very noticeable sadness in his voice.

She was silent again. "She... got a call from... well, she got a call... and, she just left... she's going to someone's house to... well, she's moving on, Joey. She's found someone else."

Joey bit his lip. "Who is it?"

Kairi felt a few tears drip down her face. "Joey, I'm so sorry... about everything..."

"Kai, who is it?"

Kairi sniffled. "It's Roxas..."

_Author's Notes:_

_Um... yeah... next part's coming out soon..._

_Special Thanks to kingdomdisney, who seems to be the only person who reads this story. Leave lots of reviews, everyone! :D_


End file.
